


Sleeping Alone

by turante



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Picard is tired.





	Sleeping Alone

Captain Picard kept walking nervously on the enterprise deck, and even if he was incredibly tired, he couldn’t get back to his quarters and rest.

His problem was Q, who had been stalking him since morning.

Picard was well aware of it, which meant that the entity wanted it to be so, and that was the frightening part.

But he was so weary, his eyes just wouldn’t stay open, so he finally accepted a voice's suggestion to go to bed.

He slipped under the covers, saw Q laying next to him, and the same voice asked, "sleeping alone, _mon capitaine_?”


End file.
